Ostri Republic (Gears of War universe)
The Ostri Republic was a very powerful nation on Sera, and one of the largest and leading members of the Union of Independent Republics that fought against the Coalition of Ordered Governments and their allies during the Pendulum Wars. It had a total area of about 5,551,506 square kilometers (1,831,997 square miles), and housed the headquarters of the Union of Independent Republics. Its capital city was the city of Ostrigrad, the largest and most economically developed metropolitan area on Sera. Ostri was a coastal nation and enjoyed a lukewarm alliance with the larger and more aggressive nation of Pelles, another UIR member. Ostri also housed the Hammer of Dawn technology over which the Battle of Aspho Fields was fought. At some point between the end of the battle and Emergence Day, Ostri (and Pelles) became members of the COG. They were both led by Premier Deschenko when the Locust attacked, and nearly twenty brigades of troops were lost defending the nation. Eventually Ostri was abandoned to the Horde, and the populace moved to Pelles for their last stand. The nation was destroyed when the Hammer of Dawn was used as a last ditch attempt to destroy the Locust. After the Locust War concluded with the Second Battle of Azura in 17 A.E., the surviving Ostrini returned to the former Ostri Republic in order to rebuild it. Thanks to immigration from Sera's twin Earth, Ostri Republic slowly recovered for the next 25 years. Prior to E-Day, the Ostrini population was 360,000,000. A figure that quickly was reduced to about 90,000,000 following Emergence Day. After the Hammer of Dawn strikes in 1 A.E., the Ostri Republic was destroyed with only less than 1 million Ostrini left. In the Post-Locust War period, millions of people from members of the Union of Independent Republics on Earth such as the foremost recognized global superpower of Union of Sovereign Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union and the People's Republic of China emigrated to Ostri and Pelles Republic. As of 42 A.E., the Ostrini population has recovered to about 330,000,000. The capital city of Ostrigrad had also recovered from the war. Before E-Day, the Ostrigrad metropolitan area was home to 56,600,000 people and was the largest and most powerful metropolitan area on Sera. 25 years after the Lambent Pandemic and before the Swarm War, Ostrigrad had regained more than 90 percent of its pre-Locust War population. In 42 A.E., circa 52,500,000 people lived in the Greater Ostrigrad Area. The Ostri Republic controlled one of the largest and most technologically advanced military forces in the world, with an army, air force and navy that were among the largest ones in the world. As a coastal nation, it operated the largest modern fleet of surface combatant warships, the largest fleet of nuclear-powered intercontinential ballistic missile submarines and the second largest fleet of aircraft carriers, with six very heavy aircraft carriers and four large aircraft carriers. The Ostrini Air Corps (OAF) operated more than 10,000 combat aircraft, including super-heavy strategic bombers and airborne aircraft carriers. The Ostrini Army operates more than 33,000 super-heavy tanks